


waiting & wanting.

by yae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae
Summary: emet-selch would prefer the warrior of dark’s clothes on the floor rather than on their body.





	waiting & wanting.

Emet-Selch hated the light. It was shining, always getting into his eyes. Despite that fact, he forced his way into the warrior of darkness’s little vacation. Better to be a thorn in their side than sit around waiting for their return.

The years were a blur, time an illusion. He didn’t know what was currently in fashion nor did it matter to him. It was why he always wore the same clothes... but just this once, he could try and do something different. He loathed to admit it but the lightweight button-up and pants were quite nice. Emet-Selch tugged his gloves upward, adjusting them as he waltzed into the bedroom to find his amusement. Said amusement snapped around quickly before sighing.

“Just you, Emet-Selch...” They mumbled.

The man chuckled, a smirk spreading across his face. “You couldn’t sound any happier to see me! Thank you for inviting me on this...” He trailed off as he took in the view before him.

Haphazardly buttoned, their shirt betraying their cleavage and a slight view of their belly. Just tight enough to accentuate their features, hug their body’s shape. Not to mention the quaint little necklace, snug between their—

“I didn’t invite you. If you think of making trouble, I won’t hesitate to make use of Urianger’s auracite.” The warrior of darkness scowled before narrowing their eyes. “What are you looking at?”

Emet-Selch had become entirely lost in his thoughts. A hand rising up to his chin as he continued staring at their body and shirt. This wasn’t good for him. Wasn’t healthy...

“Nothing... Er, w-what are you... wearing?” He internally cursed upon stuttering.

“This?” They tugged at the front of the shirt. “Just a regular shirt, like yours. Summer Indigo, it’s a good shirt for our break.”

_Tug._

Emet-Selch swallowed.

_Tug._

He pursed his lips.

_Tug._

For the love of Zodiark...!

“What are you playing at, warrior?” Emet-Selch growled, adjusting his collar. “Wearing something like that... Are you trying to tempt me?”

The warrior of darkness was at a loss for words. They didn’t need to say anything, anyway. Emet-Selch stomped over to them, roughly pulling at the front of the shirt, yanking it fully open.

“H-Hey—!”

“It’s worked. You are something else... I hate it, and yet I fall...” His eyebrows were furrowed, an uneasy grin on his face. “Won’t you let me explore...?”

There was still silence from the warrior. A lump in their throat. Despite that, they were curious... What was he so worked up over? It was just a shirt...

“...Go ahead.”

As soon as the allowance was spoken, Emet-Selch covered their eyes. They flinched in surprise only to gasp softly when Emet-Selch turned them around, pulling their back against his chest. He held them tightly for a moment before placing his lips on the back of their neck, gently kissing. Meanwhile his hand ghosted across their abdomen, trailing up from their stomach to their chest. He cupped their breast in his hand, squeezing softly at first. It was when he pulled away from their neck that he grew a bit rougher.

Emet-Selch pressed against their breast before tugging at their nipple, squeezing more around it. His other hand slipped beneath the hem of their pants and moved to wiggle it and their underwear down their legs. All while he gently breathed in their ear, his cheeks a light red and his eyes never leaving their body. They moaned softly from his ministrations and he dipped his hand lower, moving between their thighs. His action caused them to lower their own hand, gripping onto his pant leg and leaning back against him. It only encouraged him further and Emet-Selch touched their front, beginning to rub. He tightened his grip on their chest and pinched at their nipple more, eliciting a louder moan from them. That’s what he wanted to hear...

“W-Why are... you so... a-aah...”

He tucked his leg between theirs for a moment, forcing them to spread outward. The blush on their face was a marvel, their gasping and moans an intoxicating sound. Emet-Selch grinned feverishly and grabbed their front, squeezing tightly. They threw their head back, a strangled gasp leaving their lips. He could feel his mortal body growing excited. He needed to release this tension. He needed _them._

“Enjoying yourself?” He breathed into their ear, voice as taunting as ever.

“A-Are you...?” They tried to snap back. Emet-Selch’s grin only became wider.

“Do you want more...?”

“Haahh...”

“Do you crave? Hunger...”

“Sh-...ut up...”

Oh no, he was enjoying this way too much. He massaged their chest aimlessly before they spoke up once more.

“S-Stop... grinding against me... mm!”

His face flushed. Had he really been...? It didn’t matter, he couldn’t hold back any longer. Emet-Selch’s hand shifted from teasing their front to their back. He gripped their backside, kneading just like with their chest, before pulling away for just a moment. He snapped his fingers, creating a small bottle in his now free hand with ease. He raised it to his mouth, taking hold of the cork with his teeth and pulling it out before pouring the bottle’s contents down the small of their back. He hummed as they shivered from the sudden cold sensation, gasping, and he dropped the bottle. Emet-Selch then used his teeth to tug at a finger of his glove, yanking it off and letting it fall to the floor as he placed his hand back onto their backside.

“Once more...” He murmured into their ear. “Tell me I may lay with you...”

“Y-Yes, ah! Just do i-it already... nnh...”

Emet-Selch pushed a finger inside of them without another thought, though perhaps he should’ve been a bit more gentle. They moaned and dug their nails into his leg, muttering a curse. He started to pant, pulling and pushing his finger in and out of them, supping on their sweet cries of pleasure. They hadn’t even gotten to the main course yet... He inserted a second finger, continuing his ministrations. Then a third finger, moving faster and effectively finger fucking them. He only stopped when they balled their hand into a fist and beat against his leg once.

“W-What’s... with you, huh? Haa...! W-Why are y-you so—“

Emet-Selch edged his pants and smallclothes downward as they spoke only to cut them off as he pressed against their backside.

“So _what?_” He mumbled, holding them tightly. “I’ve waited so long... You aren’t the same, you’re not my other, but I _want_ you... I’ve missed your body, your voice...”

It was all a pained whisper as the warrior of darkness looked over their shoulder, eyebrows turned up and biting their lip. They spoke softly in return.

“W-What do you mean? Emet-Selch...”

“No...” He replied, moving both his hands to their backside and spreading them. “Don’t call me that... I am Hades. Cry out, say my name...”

Hades pushed inside of them slowly, moaning as he did so. He tried to suppress his own sounds but they felt _good._ He pulled them close once again, pressing his chest against their back and rolling his hips. He grabbed at their chest again to squeeze and grope while his other hand held tightly onto their thigh. Hades groaned into their ear, trying still to remain quiet so he could hear them.

“H-Hades! Aah...!”

His dark, hidden heart fluttered. This was it. How the two of them used to be. In love. Relishing in each other’s bodies. He moved his hand from their thigh to their head, gently nudging and turning them to look at him.

“...Thank you.” Hades whispered before kissing them softly, sighing happily. This was all he wanted. Not this, even. Them. He wanted them. It took some strength to pull away from the kiss, yet the warrior of darkness stared at him with glossy eyes. Lips slightly parted. They wanted more and so did he. Forfeiting gentleness for passion, he kissed them once more. Deeper, harder. He had already said so, but... He missed their lips, their body, their everything. They were his everything.

“A-Ah!” Hades gasped and ended the kiss as they tightened around him. He hurriedly grabbed onto their hip, pulling out to thrust into them again. It really took everything he had not to curse and moan more. He began to move faster, playing with their chest still as he greedily fucked them. Grinding his hips against theirs, leaning to kiss their shoulder blades and neck once again. They flinched from his kissing but he wasn’t going to stop. No, he was going to do worse. He nipped and sucked various spots, harder and harder until he was certain marks would be left. Alongside that, he pumped into them harder and harder. He was close...

“Sh-Shit... Hadeees...” They whined out, evidently nearing their breaking point too.

The man nuzzled his face into the crook of their neck, moving a bit faster to bring them both to their finish. He couldn’t contain himself and he moaned, gasped, against their skin. They tightened up again, wrenching a guttural groan from his throat. He opened his mouth and clamped down on their soft skin, biting as hard as he could to place another mark. He exhaled through his nose as he climaxed, his thrusting slowing down but not stopping as he pinched their nipple again. He only slowed to a stop once they, too, were able to cum.

For several moments, the two of them remained still, panting. Hades pulling away from their shoulder and neck, eyes narrowed and examining the clear teeth marks he left.

“Nnhh...” Hades slowly pulled out of them, a sigh of pleasure escaping him as he did so. Yet he continued to hold them, lowering himself against to nuzzle the back of their neck.

He didn’t want to let go. He wanted to stay like this. But they weren’t his and they were the two sides of a coin.

Even still... he would do what he could to let this moment last. Such as taking them to the bed nearby and sleeping... His favorite pastime, shared again with his most beloved. They were only a piece of who he desired fully, though, a mere shard of their soul.

He couldn’t delude himself. He couldn’t.

Yet... he still wrapped his arms around them while they laid on the bed, tight like they would disappear yet again. It was okay like this. Just for a little while, he could pretend they were whole... He loved them...

Hades’ eyes slowly shut and he held them close, close to his sad and lonely broken heart...

**Author's Note:**

> based on some suuuper great nsfw fanart of Nuruli artist’s character and emet-selch! ^_^
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/nurulilom
> 
> https://privatter.net/i/3922959 (part1)  
https://privatter.net/i/3926659 (part2)
> 
> please support Nuruli, who was very kind when i talked to them and received their blessings!!


End file.
